


Sensi

by CraneYuzuriha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraneYuzuriha/pseuds/CraneYuzuriha
Summary: Può essere considerata l'antefatto di "Tè Nero", così come la si può leggere come storia a sé.





	Sensi

**Author's Note:**

> Può essere considerata l'antefatto di "Tè Nero", così come la si può leggere come storia a sé.

\- Quel dannato moccioso - mugugnai a denti stretti mentre con una furia incontrollabile mi slacciai l'imbragatura per la manovra tridimensionale e la gettai con irruenza in un angolo della stanza.  
Eren.  
Quel nome mi risuonava in testa da settimane; giorno e notte, non pensavo ad altro se non a quel quindicenne che spesso sorprendevo a fissarmi con quei suoi grandi occhi dalle iridi turchesi, l'espressione quasi infantile come di un bambino che osserva una cosa che vede per la prima volta ma che lascia trapelare profonde ferite...una giovane anima già segnata nonostante la breve esistenza.  
Aria.  
Sentii l'impellente bisogno di prendere una boccata d'aria fresca.  
Spalancai la finestra e una folata d'aria gelida entrò nella camera, carezzandomi i capelli corvini e regalandomi un piacevole brivido...respirai a pieni polmoni, osservai il chiarore della luna nel cielo limpido e in silenzio ascoltai il leggero fruscìo dell'erba accarezzata dal vento...mi chiesi per un momento di cosa potesse sapere la pelle glabra di quel ragazzino: chissà se aveva un odore delicato, come l'erba appena tagliata, oppure più deciso, magari di caffè o di legna che arde...  
Scossi la testa per scacciare via l'opprimente pensiero che mi turbava ogni giorno sempre di più.  
Richiusi la finestra e tirai le tende; per tutta la notte non feci altro che rigirarmi nel letto, immerso nei pensieri più improbabili.  
Nonostante fosse inverno inoltrato vampate di calore mi attraversavano tutto il corpo, un sudore freddo: osservai come sul mio corpo tonico e muscoloso d'improvviso comparisse la pelle d'oca, nonostante dentro me sentissi le viscere bruciare.   
Eren.  
Ai primi bagliori dell'alba, ecco di nuovo quel nome in testa. Provai a distrarmi pensando ad altro ma tutto mi riconduceva a lui, ragazzino all'apparenza indifeso ma che sapeva tirare fuori la grinta e il coraggio di un leone. Oh, ma in ogni caso avrei saputo come domarlo...  
  
Il sole iniziava già a fare capolino in cielo, così mi alzai, rendendomi conto di non avere chiuso occhio tutta la notte e cominciai a prepararmi per raggiungere gli altri. Quando passai davanti allo specchio realizzai di avere un aspetto terribile; le occhiaie ancora più nere del solito, lo sguardo spento, i capelli elettrici e le guance scavate. Assurdo come quel giovane avesse potuto ridurmi in quelle condizioni non avendo assolutamente fatto nulla. Inconcepibile!  
Decisi di rimanere solo quel giorno, la squadra avrebbe saputo cavarsela da sola con le attività quotidiane. A metà mattina Hanji e successivamente Petra provarono a farmi desistere dalla mia reclusione autoimposta ma decisi di rimanere seduto sulla sedia non degnandole della minima attenzione. Poco a poco si rassegnarono tutti e finalmente mi lasciarono in pace fino al calare del sole.  
Chissà cosa avrebbe pensato Eren vedendomi così.  
Pensando a lui, di nuovo una sensazione di brivido lungo la schiena; sentii l'impellente bisogno di sfiorarmi il membro con la mano...insistendo sempre più, premendolo contro di me con maggior vigore ogni volta che nella testa riecheggiava il nome di quel moccioso.  
Eren.  
Mi slacciai i pantaloni ed ebbi un sussulto di piacere quando strinsi tra le dita il glande oramai irrorato di sangue al punto da essere diventato sensibile al minimo tocco...tutto il mio pene era ormai in completa erezione e gli slip faticavano a contenere quel pezzo di carne, cartilagini e capillari che così raramente negli ultimi tempi mi ero permesso di sollazzare. Un po' mi vergognai, ma l'istinto prevalse sulla ragione.  
Un'altra vampata di calore prese possesso del mio corpo già fremente cosicché spostai anche l'ultimo pezzo di stoffa che mi separava dal piacere. Osservai, seppur con imbarazzo, il mio pene gonfio e turgido percorso da visibili vene pulsanti.  
Eren.  
Fu di nuovo quel nome a intimarmi di procedere, di prenderlo in mano e iniziare a masturbarmi con somma avidità...chiusi gli occhi e mi lasciai trasportare dall'estasi.  
Ansimavo, immerso in un limbo di piacere; mai avrei permesso a qualcuno di vedermi in quello stato...mi sentii indifeso, come sconfitto...  
  
\- Caporale Levi  
  
D'un tratto mi parve di sentirla: la voce di quel moccioso...Mi lasciai andare ai pensieri più impuri, che non avevo ancora avuto il coraggio di affrontare.  
  
\- Eren - dissi languidamente.  
  
Diedi finalmente voce a quell'ossessione.  
Dischiusi leggermente le palpebre e lo vidi inginocchiato davanti a me, due occhioni sgranati e colmi di avidità che mi fissavano...e quella che stava armeggiando col mio membro non era più la mia mano nerboruta e consunta, bensì una più giovane, liscia ma dalla stretta altrettanto forte; Eren?!?  
Non riuscii a muovermi né le parole uscirono dalla mia bocca, semplicemente richiusi gli occhi e continuai a farmi trascinare nel limbo della lussuria...la mano bagnata di liquido viscoso continuò a percorrere il mio sesso con movimenti rapidi e decisi portandomi presto al limite: di colpo si fermò lasciandomi tempo per riprendere fiato e ritornare un poco alla lucidità. Ero scivolato pian piano sulla sedia, con la testa rivolta all'indietro appoggiata allo schienale e tutti i muscoli del mio corpo contratti...ripresi fiato ma non osai rivolgere lo sguardo davanti a me. Com'era possibile che Eren fosse entrato senza che io lo sentissi? Forse ero troppo preso dalla foga per accorgermene ma soprattutto, perché aveva appena deliberatamente compiuto quell'atto? Non ebbi il tempo per pensare a una plausibile risposta perché mi sentii accarezzare le cosce, le sue mani che dalle ginocchia scivolarono sempre più su, fino a cingermi i fianchi; il fisico leggero poggiato sulle mie anche e il suo respiro sul viso mi regalarono un forte tremito che pervase tutto il corpo forse finanche alla punta dei capelli...  
Baci.  
Mi baciò il collo e poi dietro le orecchie, scendendo fino alla parte alta del petto prima di trovare il bottone ancora allacciato, per poi risalire, lentamente, mentre le mani da sotto la camicia accarezzavano gli addominali facendomi quasi il solletico...la mia eccitazione era ben evidente e a quanto pare non volle lasciarsela scappare; mi infilò due dita in bocca, già aperta per gli ansiti di piacere, e se le bagnò. Capii subito le sue intenzioni e non mi opposi.  
Il mio pene entrò con facilità dentro di lui che si adagiò sul mio bacino con estrema delicatezza, mi cinse la nuca con un braccio mentre con l'altra mano si aggrappò ai miei capelli. Da una così ravvicinata distanza potei finalmente sentire il suo odore, dolce e acre allo stesso tempo; resina...Iniziò a muoversi sopra di me dapprima lentamente, poi sempre più rapido in modo da concedermi un piacere succulento e prepotente che mi fece quasi girare la testa. Ero inerme di fronte a tanto fervore, sudavo e gemevo, lacrimavo e tremavo in balìa di quella passione che presto sfociò in un orgasmo intenso e brutale che mi strozzò il respiro per alcuni secondi.   
Quando le scosse elettriche cessarono di pervadere il mio corpo mi lasciai scivolare a terra completamente indifeso e indecente dopo quell'amplesso turbolento a cui avevo appena partecipato.   
Eren.  
Osservai la stanza tutt'intorno per cercarlo ma di lui non v'era traccia. Non poteva essere scappato via così improvvisamente in sordina...mi guardai la mano cosparsa del mio stesso seme e sbiancai: fu tutto frutto della mia immaginazione, la mia mente aveva appena dato libero sfogo alla perversione arrivando addirittura a creare allucinazioni talmente verosimili da coinvolgere tutti i sensi! Non seppi se colpevolizzarmi o congratularmi con me stesso per quanto accaduto...perlomeno il suo nome nella mia testa non avrebbe più risuonato, o così almeno credetti.  
Mi alzai, mi ripulii e mi ricomposi. Pensai anche di finire qualche lavoro burocratico lasciato in sospeso ma il ricordo seppur fallace di quel contatto, quei rumori, odori e sapori non mi lasciarono tregua così ripresi a fissare la finestra seduto sulla stessa sedia che fino a qualche ora prima stava ospitando il depravato sogno del mio tormentato essere.  
Rumore di passi sempre più vicini nel corridoio.  
Qualcuno bussò e girò la maniglia, aprendo la porta:  
  
\- C-caporale...tutto bene?  
  
La voce di Eren.


End file.
